My Prey
by Metamorcy
Summary: Sequel to ‘Tease’. Ichimaru, bored again, decides to go and visit his new entertainment. Things get a little ‘messy’ from there on especially when he temporally takes Ichigo away from the shinigamis for some fun. IchimaruXIchigo


**My Prey**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach 

This is the sequel to 'Tease'. I've finally managed to complete this. 

* * *

Ichimaru grinned, once he had found a target that could amuse or make his chest burn with passion, he wouldn't let go it. Not even for a split second. He was the type of person that kept his possessions safe and close-by so they could never be taken away. It was just something he did and he made sure it stayed that way. However that was not that case for this one, his target could not come with him and perhaps never be able to as long as the war between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo continued. But has a little conflict game ever stopped Ichimaru before? Nope. He always gets want he wanted, all the time. Ichigo, his enemy, had gotten on the top of that possession list just over the few days. The number one spot taken by that orange haired boy right after overcoming something else, power perhaps but he wasn't going to tell. Ichimaru grinned, a week had passed since he had kissed (coughmolestcough) the shinigami and he was already feeling the need to visit the guy now. The teen had taken up quite a few of his thoughts during that time, the blushing full red Ichigo. He snickered at the image; he wanted to see it again. Ichimaru sat up from his bed; he was currently in his bedroom right now just idling away time. There was nothing else to do around Hueco Mundo then to watch the screens (which he been kicked out of), wander the hallways of the building (that was done just a little while ago), pester other people for entertainment (who were all right now with Aizen-sama for a meeting which he had been kicked out of) or sleep (but he wasn't tired). That was the short list of things he could only do around here. It wasn't much, he knew that and because of that, he got bored easily. 

Suddenly an idea popped into his head; perhaps while everyone was in that meeting, he could go to the human world in the mean time. That wouldn't be so bad; it'd give him something to do. Plus he had a feeling that the gathering was going to take a while or at least two hours seeing as they had kicked him out. Whenever there was going to be a long meeting, everyone made sure that he wasn't invited, after all, a bored Ichimaru meant trouble where ever he went. Opening up a portal directly in his room, he stepped into it without a second thought. His white coat tails flapped that the sudden breeze at came from it and his bangs fluttered, moving around the forehead. Aizen-sama wouldn't mind his sudden disappearance, well, he hoped he wouldn't. Oh well, he had an excuse, he was just plain bored, that would work. Right?

He appeared into the human world, this time materializing somewhere different. Masking his spiritual energy, he made sure he hadn't been noticed yet just like the last occasion he had been here. His silted crescents glanced down at the school that Ichigo went to and hid in a heavily leaved tree that was in front of a window. His feet landed on a large branch, balancing his weight out and made sure he was comfortable before doing anything else. He didn't want his weight to crack the branch and make him plunge along with it, tumbling down into everyone's view. That would be bad. Ichimaru peeked out, making sure that he was well hidden since he knew or felt that a few of the orange haired teen's friends were inside that room too. He even felt some of the other shinigamis bustling around the building, patrolling it and some others in town but he didn't need to worry about those far away. But there was still a problem; he couldn't just waltz inside to get the teen's attention, that was a big no-no. 

"Seems like this will be harder than I thought." Ichimaru whispered as he slumped down against the tree. His back was up beside the bark, the two coat tails suspending off the side. He tried to listen in on the teacher and classroom but he was too far away to attempt. His target was near the window, staring at the board where some kind of equation was written on it, stuffing it profoundly. Ichimaru sighed, he won't be able to have any fun at this rate but that defeated faze was over when the afternoon bell rang, ending school for the day. Inside his head he cheered for the coincidence, fate was on his side today; well, for the moment until he saw the shinigamis coming out with the teen. Ichigo was surrounded by his friends, leaving the silver haired man no opportunities to just go up and kidnap the poor boy. Ichimaru tried thinking up of a plan that would allow him to and not get caught all at once but he came up with nothing. It was too difficult with all those people there and he knew that the one in glasses, the Quincy, would figure things out fast. His curved eyes caught sight of the red head one, Renji and smirked as something came to him. 

It was time to redo that incident he did the first time. 

Ichimaru glanced around and spotted a large tree conveniently located at the school entrance. It was quite large considering the size of the trees around here. He pulled out his zanpakuto and went into a position so he could use it. "Shoot him dead, Shinsou." He whispered, pointing the blade at the timber and sliced it in a linear line. Luckily his glowing blade went unnoticed but not the roaring crack of the falling tree. He watched amusingly as it fell, the sound of thunder covering up the voices of the people, heading towards the shinigami group. 

Large number of noises cried out when they detected it, Ichigo and Renji's were the loudest. Why? Sad to say, the lumber was heading directly towards them. 

"Again!" Renji yelled out, jumping back. 

Ichigo on the other hand, was a little farther ahead than Renji had been and dodged forward. He landed gracefully on his feet and rotated back to watch the rest of the collapse. The moment the tree hit the ground, a large puff of dust, larger than last time with Renji, came up, covering the entire school grounds. Sounds of people coughing at the dirt filled everyone's ears along with the cries of panic. Ichimaru took that moment to rush into the crowd, unseen by anyone and snatched up his prize proceeding to run off. His grin was wide with victory and dashed across the town, his target in his arms, still coughing unaware about what the hell was happening at the moment. When he did, however, it was too late to do anything. Ichigo stared at the town below in shock, he was flying in mid air, no wait, someone was _carrying_ him. As he gazed up, his eyes widen. 

"Ichimaru, what do you think you're doing!" Ichigo cried out, struggling against his capturer. 

The sliver haired man just grinned. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?" 

The substitute shinigami grumbled, still wiggling around in the man's grip before surrendering over. "Damnit." He cursed quietly, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. Ichimaru continued to beam, jumping from building to building, heading somewhere where no one would search for them. He even went to the point of covering the teen's massive spiritual energy with his own to make sure that they couldn't track him down. He came up to an abandoned park, far away from any houses or people in the outskirts of the city. As they landed gently, he held tightly onto Ichigo and then tossed him to the side with _care_ where they could hide in the safety of the trees and bushes. "Alright, I think we'll be fine here for now." 

Ichigo sat up from the ground he had been roughly tossed to. "What do you mean? And what are you going to do to me?" 

Ichimaru twisted around, his grin seemed to have changed, it looked a little different than the usual one. He skipped over to the teen and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around the legs. Ichigo backed away a bit, his body riding up on the tree behind him. His right hand was inching down to make contact with the badge so he could fight the man off when suddenly he couldn't move it anymore. His orange pools gazed down at his hand and found Ichimaru's on top of his own, restraining them. He was about to curse out the man, gazing back up and before he knew it, Ichigo felt a pair of lips on his own. The silver hair was dangling on his forehead, tickling his skin. Letting out a surprised grunt, startled by the action, he tried to struggle back. 

The man shifted nearer, closing the distance between their bodies to the point that he was practically sitting on the teen's lap. He grabbed both of Ichigo's hands and tied them behind the back with one of his own. Ichimaru pulled back a few inches for a second then shifted downwards to the neck where he bit gently on the skin. 

Ichigo squirmed; closing one eye shut and opened his mouth, tempted to cry out. A red flush came over his appearance with Ichimaru kissing up along the flesh. "W-Why?" He tried to ask, gazing down at the person who was smothering him. There was no answer and the feat continued. "I could get you for this as sexual harassment." 

A snicker came from the other man, his head coming up to Ichigo's eye level and away from the neck. "Go ahead, I wouldn't mind, this is too much fun to let up for a little threat." The man peeked him on the forehead. "As to why? You interest me and when something catches my attention, I _never_ let go." 

"Wh-" Ichigo was cut off when the other pressed their lips together again, his mouth wide open. He felt the tongue slid inside and he moaned at the feeling. His struggles gradually weakened then stopped, remaining still to let the silver haired man do whatever he wanted. Ichimaru noticed this instantly and grinned triumphantly. Mission in seducing his prey was completed and he almost gave a thumbs-up for that. His fingers released the hands, making its way to the clothes. He retracted his mouth back and eyed the substitute shinigami. 

"My, my, it this asking for it?" Ichimaru teased, running a boney finger along the jaw bone. 

"It's not as if I can stop you anyway." The teen growled out in frustration, his breath heavier than before. He felt his head lifted up by that finger and stared at the silted crescents. Suddenly Ichimaru's eyes opened up and Ichigo took a deep breath, feeling as if time had frozen in response to such a deed. The ruby red pools gazed at him, he wasn't sure what kinds of emotion were running through them but it was comforting. He just knew in his chest that he wasn't going to be harmed and was memorized by the color even though they _did_ look like blood. And then they were gone, Ichimaru had closed them back up, back to the usual fox-like state. The man smiled, leaning over to attack the neck once more, his lips scurrying up and down the skin. 

"Ah…" Ichigo moaned, tilting his head to the side for better access. His hands went up to grasp the white clothes, feeling the lips stir and the warm breath on his flesh. 

"That's a good boy." The sliver haired man yanked back, hoisting up Ichigo's school uniform up to the shoulders and examined the view that was presented to him. His fingers ran over the toned muscles and the softness of the flesh. He chuckled, feeling Ichigo shiver at the touch and coldness of the air and bended over, licking the ear seductively. The fingernails traveled unpredictably across the chest and finally to a nipple, squeezing it firmly yet tenderly between two fingers. 

Ichgio almost yelped, biting his lips, trying to suppress his cry of rapture. He could tell that Ichimaru was toying with him just to see all his reactions. He knew that and yet did nothing about it. Perhaps he knew that it wouldn't matter if he struggled or not or if he even liked it. He wasn't sure; his thoughts were all jumbled up. As much as he hated to be teased or toyed around with, he couldn't help but allow it happen without returning anything like a kick. 

Ichimaru brought the tongue from the neck to the mouth, breaking open the other. He tasted the blood that had bleed after Ichigo had pressed too hard on his lips. His tongue darted inside again, massaging the bruised lips and tongue. He heard the substitute shinigami moan sweetly into it, it was a wonderful noise to him. His hands trailed down to the pants, this time Ichigo jumped, jerking back. 

"W-Wait a moment!" The orange haired teen flushed, stuttering out. He gulped, swatting the offending hand away. 

Ichimaru kept his same grin and playfully tilted his head to the side. The sliver bangs flopped over, sliding over the eyes. "Yes? What is it, Ichigo?" The hands went back to their original position but Ichigo stopped him from going any further. 

He didn't know what to reply and just said the first thing off his head. "D-Don't you think we're going too little _too_ fast?" 

A chuckle came from the older man; the expression on Ichigo's face was priceless. The orange pools could hardly look at him from their own embarrassment. Ichimaru glanced up a bit, pulling a hand back and put it under his chin as if deep in thought. "No, not really." He stopped for a moment, gazing back down and said in a sing-song tone of voice. "But I know you want it." 

Ichigo cheeks burned. "N-No, I don't." 

A snicker came next. "Oh, is that so, I guess I was imagining things like when you-"

The shinigami suddenly realized what was going to happen next and dreaded it. "Shut up!"

Ichimaru ignored the interruption. "Moaned-"

"No, stop it!" Ichigo cried, his body shaking but Ichimaru continued on. 

"At the moment I-" This time Ichimaru was cut off. His expression filled with surprise at the sudden course of action. 

Ichigo was kissing his enemy and out of his own free will too. His hands were on the other's cheeks, making sure that he wouldn't be able to miss. The second he retracted back, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He had stopped Ichimaru from continuing, that was a good thing, _however_, that expression on his face scared him. The man was smiling and…did it look larger than before? Ichigo backed up against the tree harder in fear of that smirk. 

"Well, well so he _does_ like me." The man teased, bringing a finger back up to the chin again, rising it up. The problem about the pants was long forgotten, both now concentrating into each other's eyes. He bended over, capturing the lips for one last time, Ichimaru dominating easily. They held on longer, each one savoring the taste before pulling back when their breaths were gone. Ichimaru stood up, gazing down at the orange haired teen, memorizing the expression. "I'd better get going. The meeting should be ending about now." 

He summoned a portal, stepping in backwards so he could observe the other. "I'll see you later, Ichi." He waved his hand and disappeared, leaving his prey behind. As much as Ichimaru wished he could take him along, he'd rather have the fun of chasing the teen down. There was no excitement in keeping his target locked down. The scene vanished into the one he was so used to, the white endless walls that spread out in every direction. Ichimaru came out in front of the meeting room door and stared at it, perhaps he had gotten here earlier than expected. 

Abruptly the door opened, the group of espada exiting then Aizen and Toren soon after. No one bothered to look at the fox-like grinning man but that was fine with him, he had enough fun to last for a while. The image of a blushing Ichigo will keep him entertained for the mean time. Maybe next time he should drop in on the house. Yeah, maybe he should do that, Ichimaru grinned at the thought. 'Now, where did I put that gigai of mine?'

* * *

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out into his house as he closed the front door. As he turned back around, he was greeted with a fuming yet worried Rukia. 

"Where have you been? And what happened to you after school today?" Rukia questioned, hands on her hips. She eyed the teen intensely, hoping to spot any signs that could help her figure out this mystery but he showed none. 

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "Who knows but I'll tell you one thing, you don't _want_ to know." With that, he passed her and headed upstairs to his bedroom. 

* * *

I think it's obvious that I'll be making another sequel but I'm not sure if it'll be a multi-chapter one or just another one-shot. You guys can decide on that. Oh right, almost forgot, please review. 


End file.
